Age of Empires: Battle against the French
by Cooljoe64
Summary: General Scott Brucks and Colonel Jorge must use tactics and determination if they are to defeat the French after a recent attack on there colony. However they must also face the fort, the symbolic power of French tyranny over there lands.


Well the first AOE III fanfiction :D I like the game and am going to do a three chapter story on it even thou nobody in th entire world is gonna read it. Enjoy!

* * *

A British Galleon slowly docked in New England. General Scott Brucks had finally arrived with reinforcements. But as he stepped out he saw the colony a burning ruin with gunshots ringing out. On the Horizon he saw the once impenetrable fort now flying the French flag. No to long after he was being shelled.

"Quickly, get off the ship!" He yelled. The soldiers are boarded, a mixture of Husslers, Musketeers, and Cannons quickly ran off the ship as he slowly started to take damage.

The army managed to safely make it on land.

"Captain alert the Admiral that we need his help to cut the French off" he yelled

"Aye Sir!" The Galleon narrowly escaped sinking as it sped off to alert the other ships.

"Ok men organized" he demanded

"Sir"

Brucks looked over to see he right hand man, Colonel Jorge

"Ah good to see yea"

"As with you sir"

"So I see we came too late" said Brucks overlooking the colony

"Yes Sir, the French overran the fort and without it the colony was overrun"

"Mmmm, you see that gap?" Said Brucks. The colonel looked closer to see a gap but with it had Wall foundations

"Sir I believe their trying to seal it"

"That's what I was thinking, we have to attack immediately"

"Now sir!?"

"If we don't we won't be able to regain the colony"

"Understood Sir"

Colonel Jorge turned to face a determine army

"Men, bring down that French flag from the town center. The Cavalry shall flank the French from the left and right. The infantry will spread amongst the trees whilst the artillery shell the colony and walls and provide covering fire. Only then will the main thrust begin"

The colonel hoped onto a horse

"Sir I leave the rest to you hey-ya!" The cavalry split into two sections one headed left, the other right.

"Alright let's go" said Brucks earning praise from his men before slowly charging with his Musketeers into the forest. They eventually reached the wall but well hidden.

"Wait for it" whispered Brucks looking at French soldiers patrolling or overseeing they enslaved British building the stone wall. No sooner did cannon fire erupt confusing the French.

Alarms were raised as the French attempted to organize only to fine their flanks attacked

"Come on CHARGE!" Yelled Colonel Jorge. War cries erupted as the British hit the French from its side.

"Sound Ze alarms" they yelled. The bells grew louder as French Pikeman came out the barracks charging into the cavalry.

"Come on, the men need our help" yelled Jorge

The musketeers came from hiding, charging at the wall. The French patrols were stunned by this but had little time to react, gunned down fast.

As they overran the wall, the villagers rose up strangling their enslavers.

Eventually the entire French Garrison came out the barracks engaging the British. The outposts then started to fire on the British

"Dam it, I thought our cannons would cover-AHAHAH"

British soldiers retreated within the houses and markets, anything for cover.

Finally a lone grenadier approached the outpost. The French garrison panicked trying to reload but to late did the grenade explode within putting the outpost out of commission.

"Charge!" Shouted the British as they ran into a more disorganized French army. Clashes came. As the pike engaged the musket, bloody hand to hand combat erupted as both sides attempted to gain an edge.

Finally whistles were blown, as the French began a full retreat. Colonel Jorge and his men cut down any survivors until the fort started to fire. He was forced to break off.

"Sir we've done it, the colony has been liberated!" He cheered.

The soldiers cheered while saying prayers for the dead.

"It's not over yet" said General Brucks

Looking through his eyeglass, he spotted the Fort, a fortress, a symbol of French tyranny.


End file.
